Temporal Incursion 1918 (TI18)
The body of work from Psyfyman81 take place within a type of shared universe, this is a composite of the alternate timeline. The universe has much in common with the OTL, however there are significant differences: * Miscellanous: 22nd century, alot arose during the 2020s. (Internet is free and accessible to everyone. Text by thinking. Holographic TV. Videogames with truly lifelike CGI. Smoking cigs is illegal in every states by the 2020s. Teeth can be regenerated. Portable medical lasers. Sunburn prevention pill. Obesity prevention pill. Robot surgery. Acute spinal injuries are fully curable. Bionic eyes are available. Hospital at L5 for treating burn victims, ZG therapy more effective, artificial brain cells/lungs/kidneys, I.D. genetic causes of all diseases in '20s. Complex organ replacements grown from stem cells. Deafness cured in 2022. Nanotech clothing grows in popularity in 2022. Migraines cured in 2023. Common cold still not cured. 3D printed organs available in 2025. Medical nanobots are being developed in 2025. Bionic eyes surpassing human vision are available to wealthy individuals in 2025. New treatments for Alzheimers emerge in 2025 with a cure in 2035. Amputees can regrow lost limbs in 2028. AIDS, cancer and numerous other diseases are becoming curable in the 2030s. Stem cell pharms are commonplace in 2031. Artificial eyes available in 2035. In-Vitro meat is rapidly growing industry in 2035. Cure for aging in 2036. Genetic engineering/cloning possible in 2040. Ultrapersonalized healthcare since 2040. Many ailments and diseases could be extinct by 2100. Rural areas remain undeveloped in 1st/2nd world countries. Emerging job titles of 2030. Reversible biostasis available since 2048. Brussels Trials- crimes against nature, 20th century born CEOs. Several artificial ocean-faring cities vie for recognition as nation-states. Human-robot marriage possible in the 22nd century. Longevity treatments to halt aging. Hover-mobile, hover-cycle, custom nano-fabrics, communicator (successor to a cellphone, implant), iPod-like AV device, robot/android prostitution, credit chit, sonic rifle, sick stick, tazer pistol, laser rifle (bulky). (2129)-Cargo transport crew member is a lucrative employment. (2130) Large scale colonization of Luna. Humanity is a hodgepodge of multiculturalism. Sex is more open (polyamorous/bisexual common). Bulky laser weaponry. Divide between rich and poor nations is high. Government/corporate ships are powered by nuclear-pulse propulsion. Moon buggy races are common in the lunar olympics, started in 2069, held every November. First bicenntenial humans (born in 1960s). World of the 23rd century-Most time spent in Virutal Reality. Internet global hive mind. Information is power. Rare to encounter actual humans. 3rd world nations people often wonder into the cities where their countries tech maintains 21st century levels. Many parts of the US maintain rural surroundings, despite urban sprawl. * Earth (2018- NAFTA becomes NATA. 2020- Vietnam, Philippines, Malaysia, India have become developed nations. 2021- Many Pacific islands have sunk and continue to sink. 2024- Biggest refugee crisis in world history. 2025- Aquaculture provides much of the world's seafood. 2030- Global population crisis, insurance crisis, refugee crisis, mideast in turmoil, droughts worldwide, Saudi Arabia runs out of fuel and its 16 nuclear reactors are placed under INTO oversight. 2031- Married couples are a minority. 2034- Brazil is a developed country. 2035- Mideast in turmoil, no longer funded by the West's limitless demand for oil, it has become a largely poverty-ridden, internally feuding region, an arms race has further destabilized the region and a "brain drain" has occurred. 2038- Capital punishment has declined in use. 2040- Tobacco has been eradicated. 2042- 9 billion people on Earth, population plateau. 2044- Pan American Highway from Prudhoe Bay to the tip of South America constructed. 2045- Egypt's population overtakes Russia. 2047- Rio de Janiero sinks. 2048- Antarctic Treaty is not renewed, vested interests move to colonize western portion of continent. 2nd half of the 21st century- world stands at a cross-roads between traditional lifestyles and those lifestyles that the future demands. 2050s- growing hatred among younger generations for ancestors who caused climate change. 2 in 9 people are over 60. 76 year old life expectancy. World's first trillionnaire. 2059- Modern economic systems collapse. 2060- East Antarctica established. Despite the damage being tolled, optimism prevails, many turn to religion, others turn to human ingenuity. By 2060, there is an increasing number of failed states in the Equator, Canada is a superpower, Brazil/Argentina are moderately stable. China/India have stalled. Canada/Russia/Iceland/Scandinavia benefit from climate change and thrive. UK/NZ/JP cut themselves off from the world. Turkey becomes a major stable power. INTO is strong as it can be. Mexico is stable. Nations in 2060: Australia, water crisis. Africa-water crisis, drought except for in Rwanda Lake areas, destablizied rest of continent. Amman, Jordan abandoned. Baluchistan. Iran/Persia. Arab Shia State. Sunni Iraq. Somaliland. Kurdistan. South Sudan. Greater Yemen. Siberia. Collapsing Balkans. Central America- drought, water crisis. Cascadia-liveable, took 25 years to recover from earthquake in 2071. Rivalry between Canada and Siberian Alliance. Capital of Canada: Ottawa, largest city: Toronto. Capital of Siberia/largest city: Moscow. Bloodlines are maintained via genetic sequencing and specialized codes for preventing breeding with genetic relatives. It is now mandatory in college to learn Hindi. Despite this, Canada and Australia are economic powerhouses. 1 child policy initiatied among couples worldwide causing some to move to the off-world colonies. Population on Earth, remains plateaued at 9 billion. 2073- The Forbes Top 10 is full of trillionaires. 2080s- Humanity is in survival mode. (2092) Western Antarctica is the fastest growing region on the planet. 2095- Many of the worlds languages are no longer in use. 2099- Average employee works 20 hours/week. 2150- Hi-Tech automated cities. * Artificial life (2019- First generation Androids. 2029- AI passes Turing Test. 2045- Robots are a common feature in many houses. 2083- Hyperintelligent computers. 2084- Androids enter law enforcement. 2100- Human intelligence is vastly amplified by A.I. 2150- Androids are becoming indistinguishable from humans. * Energy (2018- Biofuel market becomes commonplace. Arctic War forces US to drill in the Arctic National Wildlife Refuge. 2019- Oil demand is outpacing supply by significant margins. 2020-2035~: World energy crisis. 2037- Fossil fuel use infrequent in developed countries, mostly used in the mideast. 2040- Clean energy is widespread, fusion power nears commercial availability. 2060- End of the Oil Age. * Entertainment (2040- TV has become obsolete as modern formats become more fragmented and diversified. * Environment (2018- Nigerian rainforests gone. 2019- Aral Sea has disappeared. 2021- Global temps rise 1C. 2023- Boreno rainforest gone. 2027- Carbon sequestration underway. 2029- Lake Chad dries up. 2030- World needs 50% more food/45% more energy/30% more water than it did in 2012. Full weather modelling is possible. 2031- Bangkok abandoned. Chocolate is a rare luxury. 2040- Less than 2/3 of Congo jungle remains. Pollen is more than double 2010s levels. 2041- Global temps rise 2C. 2045- major plant and animal extinctions. 2049- Dead Sea dries up. 2050- 45% of the Amazon has been destroyed. Wildfires have tripled, air visibility is declining. Smaller, safer hi-tech automobiles. 2050s- G8 nations halve greenhouse emissions but damage is done. 2057- Global temps rise 3C. 2060- Ice melt dangerously high. 2070- Global temperatures have risen four degrees Celsius since 2057. 2075- Ozone layer recovered. 2080s- Europe experiences terrible heatwaves, traditional agriculture is decimated. Rainfall is double that of 2010s. 2080- Polar bears face extinction, One in five lizard species are extinct. 2099- 83% of the Amazon Rainforest has been destroyed. Rising sea levels wreak havoc worldwide. Sea levels are wreaking havoc around the world, Over 80% of the Amazon is lost. 2100- Extreme droughts affect 1/3 of the planet. 2160- Mass extinctions level off. 2190- 4 meter sea level rise, 8 degrees celsius. 2210- Global rewilding effort underway as well as the construction of the Cityship. * Military (Unspecified- US Naval vessels have railguns. US SPACECOM emerges from the USAF. 2027- US F-16/A-10s replaced by F-35. 2028- Manned fighter jets being replaced by UAVs. 2035- Robots dominate the battlefield. 2040- Powered armor for military and law. B-52s are phased out of USAF. 2047- Fully autonomous military aircraft. 2053- M1 Abrams tank retired in US Army/USMC. 2060s- First space wars, satellite to satellite. ODPs. 2065- Invisibility suits in use by military. 2110- Development of Force Fields for military. * Technology (2019- Connected vehicle technology deployed in a number of countries. 2020s- Cars with sonar, crashproof tech and all cars are hybrids. Automated freight transport. 3D video conferencing. 2026- cellphones are thin see-through glass sheets. Weapons that can pierce through solid objects and other revolutionary aspects on the battlefield. 2028- Electronic paper and printed electronics are ubiquitous. 2035- driverless cars are widespread. 2029- Intelligent advertising. Heavy automation in supermarkets. 2033- Hypersonic airliners enter service. Holographic wall screens. 2035- Holographic recreations of dead people. 2037- Quantum computers are widely available. 2039- Full immersion VR, universal translators and nanofabrics are ubiquitous. 2040- Virtual telepathy is dominating personal communications. Clay-tronics are revolutionizing consumer products. Breakthroughs in carbon nanotubes. 2045- Humans becoming more intimately merged with machines. 2050s- memory scrapbooks, empathy virus, 'papeles' health determine access, direct sunlight at equator is hazardous, global pidgin- english, italian, arabic, mandarin, farsi, spanish, french due to stowaways and ease of transport access around the world. 2051- hyper-fast crime scene analysis. 2053- Genetically engineered "designer babies" for the rich. 2054- Tech resembles Minority Report with sick sticks and sonic rifles. 2057- Handheld MRI scanners. 2060- Skylon hypersonic airplane enters service. 2060s- Full immersion VR. 2065- Self-assembling buildings made completely of nanotech. 2070- Fully automated homes. Fusion power is widespread. 2072- Picotechnology is becoming practical. 2079- Nanotech clothing. Practical flying cars enter the market. 2080- Construction of a trans-Atlantic tunnel network. 2100- Nomadic floating cities roam the oceans. 2110- Arcologies in big cities outnumber skyscrapers. Man-made control of earthquakes. Femtoengineering is practical. (2120)- Mind uploading is possible. 2190- Matter replication. 2220- Mind uploading on mutlitude of platforms. * INTO (1st half of the 21st century- Korean Reunification. 2018- INTO established to replace UN, after Russia and China join NATO. 2036- INTO passes 'Sins of the Father' law. 2040- EDC/EDS/OSA established. 2055- Vast majority of nations are democracies. 2060- 1/3 of the world's energy is solar. Global mass migration of refugees crisis. Global extinction rates peaking. Ageing population. 2065- Insurance crisis. 2080s- GOC established as space-based appendage of INTO. 2085- Global currency. * World space development (Unspecified but around in 22nd century- Interplanetary Space Dock. FAA for space, Lunar ferry, Spaceways. Low-G hospital for burn victims and spinal injuries. Lunar community- INTO, USA, Lunar Commission. Orbital Community. Unregulated 'Belt Prospectors.' Lunar offroading. ZG/LG fighting. 2040- Cost to space is tens of thousands instead of millions. 2058- Radio telescope built on the Moon. 2059- Mars has permanent human presence. 2060s- "Asteroid Rush"- Ceres declared the capital of the Belt, Heinlein space station. Private mining operations have object name plus a number, i.e. Cleopatra 27. July 28, 2061- Halley's Comet mission, celebrity crew, on board CCSL Nebula. Commercial lunar mining is feasible. 2068- Alnair 8 Sub-Orbital Passenger Liner Incident, turns global attention toward the problem of space debris. Alnar 8 passenger liner incident flying from Moscow to London is struck by a bolt, becoming the motivating event in the mission to curtail the problem of space junk in Low Earth Orbit. Establishing the Debris Management Agency (DMA) with the challenging job of collecting this cosmic debris orbiting the planet. The Orbital Security Agency grows out of the need for policing the debris and convicting individuals that illegally dump trash in LEO. In regards to space debris in general, there remains debris from the early days of humanity launching into space, since 1957. Ocean-faring cities are commonplace. (2069)- Lunar colonies established. 2070- Sea of Tranquility City boasts a population of 120,000. Expansion of the lunar bases. (2076)- Unmanned probe to Sedna. (2078-2082)- ''Lunar Tandem Mirror Accident. ''3-year ''Von Braun ''mission to the planet Jupiter. Recruiting begins in Lae, Papua New Guinea, for the crew of the EDC Wernher von Braun, the first manned mission to the gas giant Jupiter. It takes two years of intense training to prepare the crew of 36 for the three-year journey to the planet. In 2080, japanese astronaut Hachirota Hoshino gave a speech while orbiting Jupiter, in very much the same manner as Neil Armstrong, declaring that "space is all of humanity" and that "we must use these worlds in peace." 2080s- Humanity has been everywhere in the Solar System before Jupiter. 2080- Some humans are more non-biological. 2082- Average people could afford to live on the Moon. 2093-2098: Saturnine missions. (2114-2121)- The Belt Wars is fought between the Belters of the asteroid belt and the GOC. The seven-year-long war is fought on Mars, the Belt itself and a campaign in Jupiter space. 2130s- Belter/Anarcho-primitivist cults emerge with asteroid terrorism. 2136- Herschel mission launched to Uranus. (2137)-Successful He-3 extraction from upper atmosphere of Saturn. (2150)- Interstellar probes. Interstellar travel is becoming possible. 2180- Moon has 4 million, Mars has 3 million people. 2220- L4 array. 2230- Antimatter starships that can achieve 90-99% of the speed of light. 2250- Humanity has become a Type 1 civilization, explored about 50 light-years of space. Cityship launched. * USA (2021- Water crisis in southwestern USA. 2030- USA is a declining power. Increasing intensity of supercanes in Gulf Coast. KSC/Wallops are shut down. Alternate sites in NM/CA/Launcher Pacifica are used instead. 2039- West Coast US experiences intense heatwaves in summer for seven years. USA population reaches 400 million. 2042- Hispanic majority in USA. 2044- US economically depressed. 2045- Gulf Coast abandoned due to supercanes. 2050s- 600,000 people who are over 100 born before 1950 in the USA. 2060- Flood barriers erected in New York. Droughts in the Midwest. 2100-2150: ''United North America, ''becomes more than a simple economic union but a supranational government in its own right. As Mexico suffers extremes droughts and the U.S. suffering immense economic and demographic declines, Canada seems to be benefitting from the climate change the most as a more tropical climate is beginning to take shape. Spaceways space freighters ship agro ships in geodesic domes to Saturn space and then back to Earth. 2240- Christianity fades from US culture. * US space exploration (2017- SLS flights. 2019- ESA/NASA lunar missions, Lunar 7/Selene. 2020-2024~: Neil A. Armstrong Lunar Outpost constructed. 2028- ISS deorbited. (2079) Launching from Mojave Desert/Sea Launch/Vandenberg is commonplace. * INDIA (2030- India surpasses China as most populous nation. 2043- India's economy surpasses USA. 2050- India has become the #1 nation in the world, USA ranked #2. 2080- India is the most influential country on the planet akin to USA during the 20th century. * CHINA: (2016-China's economy overtakes USA. 2020- Chinese Yuan becomes one of three reserve currencies, behind US Dollar and Euro. 2023- PRC becomes longest-lasting communist state. 2025- China's economy continues to boom. 2045-2049: Blue China. * RUSSIA: (2020- Russian automated He-3 mine. 2035- Russia is a large food superpower/claim and peaceful. * EUROPE: (2028- Germany is largest European economy. 2035-2040- European Union collapses. 2045- UK remains dominant in Europe. 2075- Thames Flood Barrier updated. 2090- Religion is fading from European culture. * Concepts: US vs. Iran (US victory). India vs. Pakistan (India victory). Israeli vs. Lebanon (Israel victory). Korean reunification. Afghan Civil War (US pullout in Dec. 2014, within 2015-2016, 2017+ civil war). Iraqi Civil War (US pullout in 2010, within 2010s, late 2010s civil war) Iraq vs. Kurdistan. Iraq vs. US (pt. 3). Plague, Inc. event. Kessler blockade (in orbit). Naziristan War (2003-2010~) Mexican Civil War (2006-until 2013/2014~) 2nd Russian civil war (2008-2012). Arctic War (2018). Lunar colonies (2019-2024~), see Neil A. Armstrong Lunar Outpost. American military junta (2019~). Human-like AI (2029) Wanderer expedition (2042-2048~)- Venus, Mars, AB, Jupiter, Saturn, Pluto. Technological singularity (2045). Rise of global pidgin (2050+). Asteroid belt (2060s), see Vega Ceres 27. Venus surface landing achieved by Mexico (2060~). Halley's comet mission (2061~). Mars colonies fully established (2076~). Jupiter mission (2078-2083~). Saturn (2093-2098~). Herschel mission to Uranus (2131~). Poseidon station in orbit of Neptune, 2146. XXXX. Temporal Incursion 1918 aka ARC This is an alternate historical timeline that was created when a temporal incursion made by a specialist with a joint-Temporal Observations Group from a version of the 2060s accidentally rescued Lieutenant John Nichols at the Battle of Belleau Wood in 1918. He had died in the original timeline, also abbreviated OTL. As a result of this alteration to the timeline, Nichols ascends the political ladder to become a U.S. Senator from Indiana. His son, Robert, follows suit after John dies in 1968 and eventually he becomes U.S. President in 1978. Robert's grandson, Luke, also ascends to the presidency in his own right in 2018. However, there are certain things that remain superficially the same in this timeline like the assassination of John F. Kennedy, the development of the space shuttle and International Space Station, the Chernobyl disaster, the Arab Spring, and the presidencies of Wilson through Johnson. Though this timeline features significant breaks from the OTL, i.e.: the creation of a secret society that 'rules' the world and has its hands in many wide-ranging conspiracies, Alaska and Hawaii never became states which explains why 48-star U.S. flags are in abundance, the USSR beats the US to the Moon but the US defeats the USSR to Mars in 1986, this occurs after the USSR's collapse in 1985, this also meant that space travel becomes a key part of American national security in its ongoing fight against communism, Nixon resigns earlier creating a special presidential election in 1974 that shifts the elections by two years, the US Space Command is its own separate branch of the armed forces, the Vilkovian War occurs as a result of the collapse of the Soviet Union and its subsequent civil war, the World Trade Centers still stand in New York City, Vilkovia serves as a counterpart to the 2000s "War on Terror" and a critique of American foreign policy since 2000.Category:ARC